White canes, specifically, have been used by the visually impaired since the early nineteen hundreds even though walking aids or canes in general have been used to aid the mobility of the disabled for centuries. Many different methods have been explored throughout the years including in more recent times, global positioning systems which are commonly used for navigation when driving, biking, or walking. The present invention teaches a novel mobility system for the visually impaired having a removable data processing module containing global positioning system capabilities, attached to a collapsible pole.